


Stemily Mini-Fics

by emilyxjunk (xbestmistakex)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, stemily - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbestmistakex/pseuds/emilyxjunk
Summary: All my Stemily mini-fics based off of prompts I receive on tumblr, plots, or ideas that just come to me. For any chapters that include smut there will be a warning at the beginning of each chapter. If you would like to send me a prompt feel free to send me messages at my tumblr http://emilyxjunk.tumblr.com.





	1. Chapter 1

__**Prompt** : _Stemily where Emily has been helping Stacie take care of Bella and the two fall into this couple like routine._

* * *

 

 

**** Emily sat on the couch, her legs tucked underneath her softly humming as she rocked Bella. She gazed down at the tiny girl, smiling to herself as Bella’s eyes began to get heavier. Emily had always loved kids, but after the first time she had held Bella she felt a love for the little girl she couldn’t explain. Maybe that’s why she had spent so much time at Stacie’s apartment since school had let out. Well at least that was what she had told herself.

At first it started out by simply wanting to help out her friend and get in some baby snuggles, but recently things had started to shift. Emily wasn’t able to pinpoint the moment it had changed, mainly because the shift had happened so naturally. Soon it wasn’t just about helping Stacie with Bella, the two girls had become well almost like a couple. 

Emily began staying over night and falling asleep all curled up against Stacie. Emily would wake up and have coffee ready for Stacie before she left for work and sometimes even packing her a lunch. Stacie always thanked her with a kiss on the cheek, except recently it had started to shift to a soft kiss on the lips which Emily could still feel hours later. They texted all day and Emily always beamed when Stacie came home knowing there would be a light kiss and cuddling the rest of the night. 

As if on cue, she heard the keys in the door and she smiled to herself as the older girl enter the apartment. “I swear I thought today would never end. I don’t even think my last client has any interest in getting in shape. I’m pretty sure it’s just an excuse to look at my ass,” Stacie said rolling her eyes and leaning down to kiss Emily on the cheek and then a small kiss on Bella’s forehead. Stacie sat next to Emily, who instantly leaned into her, Bella fast asleep in her arms. “How was she today?” Emily glanced down, smiling at Bella before glancing over at Stacie. “Perfect as always, but we missed you,” she said blushing slightly.

Emily had been thinking about this all day, but now that Stacie was here she was finding it hard to find the words to ask the question she wasn’t sure she wanted the answer to. Stacie could instantly tell there was something on Emily’s mind though and began to play with her hair, something she always did to calm the brunette. “Talk to me,” Stacie said finally knowing there was something that Emily needed to say. Emily swallowed hard, knowing that once these words were spoken things would change, she just wasn’t sure if it was going to be for the best or not. “What are we doing? Like this, us, what is this,” Emily finally mumbled out her gaze moving from Stacie back to the ground. Stacie didn’t pause her movements still combing her fingers through the brunette locks.”I guess that depends on what you want this to be,” Stacie finally said tilting Emily’s chin towards her so that their eyes locked. “I uh…I want this to be…more. Like I want everything we have now and more including…you um being my girlfriend,” Emily finally got out feeling the blush against her cheek and the butterflies in her stomach. Stacie smiled rubbing her thumb across Emily’s cheek tilting her head to the side. “Well then it looks like we want the same thing,” Stacie finally said leaning in and kissing Emily still cupping her face smiling into the kiss. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt** : _Can u do something where Emily falls asleep on Stacie's shoulder during a flight? And they're complete strangers._

* * *

 

Stacie had been visiting family for a week for the holidays and she was finally heading back home. Or at least she was trying to. When she had gotten to the airport she was instantly told her first flight was canceled. The second flight of the day had been oversold and the chances of her getting on that one would be slim to none. After being stuck at the airport for six hours and making it very clear to the ticket agent that she was willing to do anything to get on the next flight, she was able to snag the last seat on the final flight of the day.

Stacie made her way down the aisle glancing at the numbers until she finally found the one she was looking for realizing she was sitting next to a pretty brunette. “Hi,” the other girl said with a wide smile that didn’t quite meet her eyes, as Stacie went to sit down. “Hey,” Stacie said with a smile in return adjusting herself in the seat. The other seemed to be glancing around a lot which peeked Stacie’s interest. “Was someone else supposed to be sitting here,” Stacie asked wondering if she had bumped the girl’s boyfriend from his seat. The brunette next to her quickly shook her head, beginning to sit back nervously a blush against her cheeks. “Sorry I’ve been at the airport all day, I’m exhausted and kind of scared somethings going to delay this flight too. Also…I hate flying,” she said with a nervous laugh which caused Stacie to smile with a nod of understanding. “I’ve been here all day too, so I completely understand. I think we are finally escaping this mini hell though,” she said with a smirk causing the brunette to giggle. “I’m Emily,” the girl said holding her hand out to Stacie and Stacie took it finding the gesture kind of adorable. “Stacie.” They were interrupted by the flight attendants beginning to go over all the dos and don’t’s of the flight which caused Stacie to roll her eyes and Emily giggle once again. Stacie thought the other girl was kind of adorable and was thankful that she had to be stuck with her for the flight rather than a creepy old man trying to cop a feel. 

Soon they were taking off and both girls moved to put headphones in, settling in for their five hour flight. Stacie’s eyes had fallen shut as she focused in on the music playing through her headphones. She wasn’t sure when Emily had fallen asleep, but the moment Emily’s head rest on her shoulder Stacie’s eyes flew open in surprise. She didn’t move, not sure how to handle the situation. Stacie wasn’t exactly a subtle person, if this was someone else she would have instantly shifted so the other would have fallen without any thought. For one, Stacie wasn’t a cuddler, not in the slightest. Even after sex, she was quick to leave not seeing the point of laying together holding each other. However, as Stacie took one of her headphones out her gaze focusing in on Emily fast asleep against her she couldn’t bring herself to do it. The girl did look truly exhausted and the little snore just sealed the fact that Stacie was not going to move her. Stacie put her headphones back in, letting her eyes fall shut again, feeling quite comfortable having Emily curled up against her. 

After about a hour or so, Emily began to shift causing Stacie’s eyes to flutter open again. Seeing the small pout on the girl’s face despite being asleep, Stacie once again removed her headphone. A small whimper escaped Emily’s lips and Stacie realized the girl must be having a nightmare. Stacie reached for the other’s hand, letting her thumb graze the back of her knuckle softly as she began to softly hum to help soothe the girl. It wasn’t long before Emily shifted more comfortably again and drifted off back to content sleep. Except this time, she held on to Stacie’s hand, lacing their fingers together. The gesture was surprising, but this time Stacie didn’t even consider pulling away. She was enjoying this, being this close to the other. It was a softness she wasn’t used to and usually didn’t seek out, but she was kind of hoping it didn’t end.

Another hour or so later, Emily began to shift, starting to wake up pulling her hand away to stretch, her eyes going wide when she realized she had been laying on Stacie. “Oh my god,” she breathed her cheeks going a deep red as she gazed at the other. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t even realize. How long have I been asleep? This is so embarrassing, you should have woken me up. I’m so sorry,” she mumbled hiding her face with her hands. Stacie quickly shook her head reaching for Emily’s hand reassuringly. “Hey. It’s completely fine. Trust me,” Stacie reassured the other softly. Emily smiled at Stacie shyly gazing down before nodding her head slowly. “Okay,” she finally said looking up to meet Stacie’s own gaze. 

The girl’s spent the rest of the flight talking, Stacie never letting go of Emily’s hand something Emily didn’t seem to mind at all. As the pilot announced they would be landing soon, Stacie looked at Emily, feeling herself getting nervous for the first time during the flight. “So do you think I could get your number? Maybe we can go out some time or even stay in now that I know how good of a cuddler you are,” Stacie teased playfully at the other. Emily smiled widely her cheeks going pink again as she gave the other girl a small nod. “Yeah, I would really like that. Especially the cuddling part,” Emily giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments, feedback, and kudos are always welcome. I also write mini-fics so if you would like to send me a prompt or feedback feel free to send me messages at my tumblr http://emilyxjunk.tumblr.com. Also follow me on twitter @emilyxjunk to get notifications for when I add chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt** : _s_ _temily based off of the song plot twist remix by marc e_ _bassy featuring hailee steinfeld_

_Part One_

**_**Smut Warning**_ **

 

* * *

 

 _“I might drive fast, but don’t slow dance_  
_I fuck all night, I don’t really fuck with romance_  
_I might be hands on, but I never hold hands_  
_Since you came into my world_  
_I had to leave that in the past tense”_

Stacie had always been the type of person who had no interest in relationships, she never really understood the point of it. For Stacie there was no point in romance, sex was all she wanted or needed. And she was okay with that, that was until Emily came into her life. The younger Bella had become Stacie’s roommate when she had joined and Stacie had taken the girl under her wing. Stacie had never been exposed to someone so pure and found herself saying “aww” a lot when around the younger Bella. Stacie also liked that Emily understood if there was a bra on the door, Stacie was a bit preoccupied. The two just worked together as roommates and Stacie found herself making more and more time to spend with the other.

Stacie hadn’t expected anything to ever change, but then one night she found Emily upset in their room and she couldn’t help but try to console her. “Hey, what’s wrong beautiful,” Stacie asked going to sit on Emily’s bed taking in how upset the other girl looked. “It’s stupid,” Emily mumbled letting her hands fall into her lap her gaze moving down. Stacie moved to tuck a strand of hair behind Emily’s ear. “Obviously isn’t if you are this upset,” Stacie responded softly. She was often told by the other girls Emily was the only one she ever got soft for and maybe there was a bit of truth there. I mean who wouldn’t go soft for her, she was Emily, she was so god damn pure.  “I guess…I’m just confused. I don’t know. I mean everyone keeps telling me that I should give Benji a chance and I mean he’s so sweet. I like him as a friend but…what if I’m more attracted to someone else in that way,” Emily said softly causing Stacie to nod in understanding. I mean Benji wouldn’t turn her on in the slightest so she could completely understand where Emily was coming from. “So, tell that person you like them and see where it goes. I mean c’mon Em you are gorgeous anyone would be stupid not to want you,” Stacie said reassuringly. Emily inhaled deeply, finally letting her gaze move up to Stacie nervously as she chewed her lip. “I like you Stace,” Emily finally admitted quieter than Stacie had ever heard her. 

There was a few beats of silence that felt like hours had past as Emily’s words hung in the air. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have,” Emily was cut off by Stacie’s lips crashing down against her own. Stacie hadn’t really thought before she had moved to kiss Emily deeply. If she had maybe that wouldn’t have been her go to. Because once she did there was no going back from it. Emily let her hand snake around Stacie’s neck holding her close as Emily laid back down on her bed, Stacie crawling on top of her. Stacie wanted this. Maybe she had wanted it for awhile and had never let herself admit it because it was Emily and Emily deserved more than a hook up. A small whimper escaped Emily’s lips and the realization of what was happening seemed to actually hit Stacie. Stacie pulled away gazing down at the girl who’s eyes were filled with desire, but also doubt as if she was worried she had done something wrong. “Em,” Stacie started softly doubting herself for a second. Maybe this was a mistake, she didn’t want to hurt Emily. “You know how I am…are you sure you want to do this,” Stacie asked but Emily quickly nodded her head trying to silence the girl. “I’m so sure. I want this…I want you,” Emily assured her pulling Stacie back down to her. 

The two seemed to move together perfectly, Stacie loved how responsive Emily was to every touch, kiss, and bite Stacie placed against her skin. “Stace please,” the younger girl begged almost desperately as Stacie continued to tease. Stacie had never been one to drag it out, she got what she wanted and then she moved on. I mean he was a hunter and he knew what he wanted. This was different though, Stacie wanted to make Emily feel so good she was damn near crying for more. After what felt like hours of teasing, they were both undressed and Emily was pleading desperately for Stacie to make her cum. Stacie’s fingers moved deep inside of Emily as they continued to kiss deeply. As Emily got closer and closer to her peak, she was unable to continue the kiss, her whimpers and moans filling the room. “Oh my god, Stace,” she whimpered her head beginning to fall back as Stacie’s mouth went to suck possessively against Emily’s neck. It wasn’t long before she was yelling out the girl’s name, to the point Emily was sure the whole house had heard her. Her body shook with her orgasm, Emily’s hips rolling to meet Stacie’s fingers to help her ride out her pleasure. As she began to come down Stacie, pulled the girl to her cuddling up on Emily’s bed. Stacie draped the blanket over both of them as Emily nuzzled into her neck completely spent. Emily left light kisses along Stacie’s neck, as they laid there in comfortable silence. Soon Emily had fallen asleep curled up against Stacie, the older girl’s lips leaving a kiss on top of Emily’s head. 

What was she doing? All of this was unlike her. The kissing during sex. The cuddling. The sleeping together, like actually sleeping together. She was breaking every single one of her rules for Emily…and yet it felt so right. “Pull it together Conrad. You don’t do relationships,” she mumbled softly to herself. She couldn’t fall for Emily, this could be sex, but nothing else. She slowly drifted off to sleep, her fingers grazing up and down Emily’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments, feedback, and kudos are always welcome. I also write mini-fics so if you would like to send me a prompt or feedback feel free to send me messages at my tumblr http://emilyxjunk.tumblr.com. Also follow me on twitter @emilyxjunk to get notifications for when I add chapters.


	4. RIP Tupac

**Prompt** : _I have a stemily prompt where em doesn't go to rehearsal bc she's grieving over her pet hamster who just died then stacie checks on her. they end up cuddling all day and maybe stacie buys em another hamster?_

* * *

 

Stacie made her way through the Bella’s house, checking all over for the youngest Bella. Emily never missed rehearsal, if anything she was the first one there eager to practice and not wanting to leave at the end. So when she not only missed rehearsal and didn’t answer any of Stacie’s texts, the older girl had gone from mildly confused to extremely concerned. As she approached the room she shared with Emily, she could hear the crying through the door. Stacie braced herself before opening the door, seeing her girlfriend cry was always heart breaking and Stacie never did well with it. 

As Stacie entered the room, her gaze fell on her girlfriend who’s eyes were blood shot from all her tears. Emily sniffed as her gaze moved up, trying to wipe away her tears. “Bug,” Stacie said softly sitting down on the bed next to Emily. Stacie had always called Emily her Cuddlebug and Emily called Stacie her Lovebug, but Stacie often shortened it to Bug which Emily loved. Today though, the nickname didn’t even bring a smile to Emily’s face which meant something was really wrong. “What happened,” Stacie asked grabbing Emily’s hand so she could rub her thumb across Emily’s knuckle. 

Emily chewed the inside of her cheek, sniffling again as she seemed to try and find her words. “It’s,” Emily started but quickly shook her head still not fully ready to say it. Instead she raised her finger to point to something across the room. Stacie followed with her eyes where Emily was pointing and it landed on Tupac the Hamster’s cage. Stacie soon realized that the tiny little hamster wasn’t moving around in the cage. “Did Tupac escape,” asked Stacie going to move to start looking around the room, but Emily began to tear up again shaking her head. “I went to f-feed him before leaving to-today and he wasn’t moving. He’s gone Stace,” Emily said wiping her eyes again. Stacie looked at her girlfriend in disbelief. Some people may not understand it, but Emily loved Tupac like it was her child. “Bug I’m so sorry,” Stacie said pulling Emily into her arms and laying down with her on the bed. 

The two girls laid in bed all day, Stacie refusing to let go of her girlfriend for anything. Emily felt safe in Stacie’s arms, knowing her girlfriend wasn’t judging her. After Emily had gotten all her tears out, Stacie’s fingertips grazing up and down her girlfriend’s side soon had Emily drifting off to sleep. As Stacie gazed down at her sleeping girlfriend, her heart broke. She slowly began to shift out of the bed, a plan forming in her head. Once out of the bed, Emily repositioned all curled up against Stacie’s pillow, Stacie scribbled a quick note for Em in case she woke up and made her way out of the Bella’s house. She was gone less than a hour before heading back upstairs, happy to see that Emily was still asleep. “Hey Em,” Stacie whispered kissing her girlfriend’s forehead lightly as she tried to wake her up. Emily slowly began to shift, her eyes fluttering as she gazed up at her girlfriend with a sleep smile. “Hm,” she mumbled softly rubbing her eyes and yawning. “So listen. I know nothing will ever replace Tupac, but I was thinking you might be able to find space in your heart for this little guy,” Stacie said moving to take the chubby hamster out of the box he had come in holding it up to her girlfriend. Emily’s eyes went wide, taking in the hamster a small squeal escaping her lips as she took him into her hands. “He’s perfect oh my gosh,” Emily said with a wide smile leaning in to kiss Stacie. “Thank you so much Lovebug, he’s perfect,” Emily said moving to put him in the cage over on her dresser. Stacie moved to follow her, wrapping her arms around Emily’s waist and placing her chin on Emily’s shoulder. “There is one catch though. I already named him,” Stacie said Emily turning to meet Stacie’s gaze raising an eyebrow. “Biggie Smalls,” Stacie said with a wide smile which caused Emily to laugh and turn so she could wrap her arms around her girlfriend kissing her lightly. “It’s perfect.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments, feedback, and kudos are always welcome. I also write mini-fics so if you would like to send me a prompt or feedback feel free to send me messages at my tumblr http://emilyxjunk.tumblr.com. Also follow me on twitter @emilyxjunk to get notifications for when I add chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments, feedback, and kudos are always welcome. If you would like to send me a prompt feel free to send me messages at my tumblr http://emilyxjunk.tumblr.com.


End file.
